1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lottery card apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lottery card marking apparatus wherein the same is arranged for receiving and marking of lottery cards therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lottery cards of various types are utilized, and a category of lottery cards is available requiring marking by patrons purchasing the cards. Lottery apparatus in the prior art has utilized various structure to effect generating or indicating of numbers relative to games of chance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,797 to Sebestyen sets forth a number generating system wherein a movable panel includes openings that are aligned with various numbers underlying the panel to effect random generating of numbers for a game of chance, such as lottery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,092 to Fagan sets forth a number generating device wherein an upper removable plate is positionable over underlying numbers to generate various random numbers thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,767 to Keuls and U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,731 to Baguioro present game apparatus, wherein spheres are projected within openings within a board to generate random positioning of a sphere within an opening of an underlying board.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lottery card marking apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.